


Ice Queen

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kennedy has a good reason to be jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Death is suggested, but the story reads more like a dream sequence than actual events.
> 
> Written for Advent Drabbles and for a prompt at Fag Ends: snowman | snow-woman, although I rather think I drifted from the prompt. I didn't post it at Advent Drabbles because it didn't turn out very Christmasy; it's not at Fag Ends because it's not a Spuffy story. 
> 
> BtVS Season 8

In the aftermath of their loving, Willow let her hand drift upwards over the surprisingly soft scales that felt like silk under her fingertips, up over hips, noticing subtle difference as scales shifted to human skin, and let her hand rest on the belly. Her thoughts drifted to her lovers, turning first and always to Tara, who'd been like a hearth-fire, passionate, Goddess yes she'd been passionate, but also welcoming. Willow had always felt like she'd come home with Tara. 

As Aluwyn started snoring, her torso rumbled under Willow's hand. Aluwyn was nothing so safe and homey as a hearth-fire. She was more like an active volcano, ready to erupt at a moments notice into either rage or passion. Kennedy on the other hand, now she had mastered passion, her touch leaving trails of scorching heat in their wake, her kisses like burning coals. She seemed to Willow to be an ember, banked for a moment but ready to erupt into fiery passion at Willow's lightest glance. 

Willow dozed off holding onto one lover while thinking of another, but in her dreams she met her beloved. Tara stood, the candle in her hand giving off just enough light to show silhouettes of the beds and desks of Willow's old dorm room. Tara's face was full of that sad and earnest expression she used to wear when she felt Willow was taking the wrong path. “She loves you, you do know that, right? But you have no idea how you feel about her. You can't keep Aluwyn hidden forever. What do you think Kennedy will do when she finds out? What did you do when your heart was on the line?” 

As Tara blew the candle out, images flashed across the sky as fast as lightening, there for a second and then gone again. Flash: Verucca, naked, curled up against Oz. Flash: Willow starting the spell that would take out the werewolf. Flash: Tara shot and dead at her feet. Flash: Warren skinned alive, screaming out his death. 

The candle flickered out and another light, casting dancing shadows as if it were a huge bonfire, burst up behind Willow, but she kept her gaze on Tara who, raising a hand to her lips, blew Willow a kiss before fading from her sight. “No,” Willow shouted, racing to where Tara had been. 

The light changed, its red warmth was replaced by a blue chill as the wind picked up, blowing straight through Willow and chilling her to the bone. Turning, Willow saw Kennedy surrounded by ice that glittered as if it were dancing flames. Images flashed overhead: Willow kissing a spiraling path along Aluwyn's breast, Aluwyn flicking her tongue over Willow's clit, Willow grabbing onto Aluwyn's pale hair and grinding her hips into Aluwyn's lips as she came. 

“I can explain,” Willow said. 

“Nothing to explain, babe,” Kennedy replied, grabbing an icicle and holding it high above her head where the flickering light made it look as sharp as a knife. A vision of Willow moaning as Aluwyn's tongue slipped into her mouth flashed overhead. Kennedy glanced up and then, with one giant leap, rammed the icicle towards Willow's heart.


End file.
